


A Show

by lifevolutionary



Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was lured awake by the smell of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show

**Author's Note:**

> *nostalgic sigh* An old short I found while going through my notebooks from last year, wrtten while pretending to take notes on an astonishingly dull lecture.

Elizabeth was lured awake by the smell of coffee.

She smiled and opened her eyes when she felt a hand brush her hair back from her face. Neal, sitting on the edge of the bed, his silk robe spilling around him, smiled back and helped her sit up enough to take the mug of strong, black liquid caffeine.

She took a sip and watched avidly as Neal slid the robe off his shoulders and carefully arranged it on the back of a chair; she thought she'd never get enough of watching the way he moved.

"Peter?" She asked, watching happily as a neatly folded pyjama top was also laid on the chair.

"He's on the phone," Her insides clenched and squirmed as, half naked, Neal flashed his proud, happy smile, "We made a breakthrough."

"A breakthrough that means we need to go," Peter appeared in the doorway, "And you're still not dressed."

Elizabeth smirked at her husband as he pulled open the wardrobe and started searching through his ties, probably looking for one Elizabeth and/or Neal had thrown out by now.

"Neal was giving me a show." Elizabeth commented with as much fake innocence as she could manage.

Neal, who'd just let his pyjama trousers drop, gave a startled laugh. Eyes drawn to the sound, Peter looked over and froze, staring, his face flushing red.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together to hold in her amusement; it was adorable that, even after two and a half years of having Neal physically rather than figuratively in their bed, Peter still blushed at seeing Neal walking around their bedroom naked.


End file.
